Conventionally, medicament infusion pumps are embedded subcutaneously and are widely used to provide medicaments continuously for a period of time, in chemotherapy or for relieving pain of patients. Medicaments which are provided in the afore-said manner would make good curative effects and have insignificant side-effects. Nevertheless, a continuous delivery of low concentration medicaments is often needed to conjunct with high dose medicaments injection in the clinical and medical practices and applications, and a prior-art chemotherapy pump cannot fulfill this purpose.
Consequently, the present invention aims to provide an infusion device, which forms two chambers to meet actual needs for clinical and medical services. The infusion device can be completely embedded in a human body, or alternatively, a pump of the infusion device can be left outside the human body with an injection catheter of the infusion device embedded in the body cavity or blood vessels. The infusion device provided by the present invention is more adaptive for the actual requirements and has improved competition power in the market.